Tale of Two Brothers
by Pokexpert
Summary: Two brothers. Two journeys. Follow Eevee and Buizel on their journey for true love.  Not a M/M story. Don't Like. Don't read.
1. A Tale of an Introduction

**_A pokemon fanfic I wrote. Very good so plz read it. No flames. Its my first story. Constructive criticism will be most helpful._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and everything mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners. Including the story belonging to its author, me, Pokexpert. Expert on all things Pokemon. So, with out further ado... here is:**

**Tale of Two Brothers**

_**CHAPTER 1**__**: A Tale of An Introduction**_

_**Characters**_

Eevee – has shiny hazel eyes and is 12.

Buizel – is known for his legendary grin and is 13.

Vulpix – has super smooth fur, Eevee's best friend/crush, and is also 12.

Mienfoo – laughs a lot, Buizel's best friend/sparring partner/teamate/crush, and is 13.

Vaporeon – Buizel's, Eevee's, Leafeon's, and Espeon's mom, Flotzel's mate/ex-mate (Read on).

Floaztel - Buizel's, Eevee's, Leafeon's, and Espeon's dad, Vaporeon's mate/ex-mate (Read on).

Leafeon (Leafy) - Floatzel and Vaporeon's daughter, evolved when she was 14, Buizel's, Eevee's, and Espeon's sister, and is 16.

Espeon (Spy) - Floatzel and Vaporeon's daughter, evolved when she was 14, Buizel's, Eevee's, Leafeon's sister, and just turned 17.

**Narrator POV**

On a cold night inside of a well-built den, there were six Pokemon sleeping. One was a Buizel. Another was an Eevee. A Vaporeon, Leafeon, and a Espeon. Finally, there was a Floatzel. These Pokemon were a part of a very social family. Little did they know that the next day's events would change their lives forever.

The next day, the children's Mom, the Vaporeon, left to talk with her friends. The older two sisters, the Leafeon and Espeon, left to do their daily activities or whatever they usually did. The father, the Floatzel, stayed home like he usually did. The youngest sons, the Buizel and Eevee, left to play with their best friends, a Vulpix and a Mienfoo.

**Eevee's POV**

Like any other day, I started to play with Vulpix. First we played tag. Then, Vulpix did something weird. She ran into the bushes.

" I found this near some humans yesterday." she said as she pulled out a beach ball from the bushes.

"Wow! You actually went where the humans were ? That so dangerous but, its sooooo awesome!" I said.

I could of sworn she giggled after I said that. I really don't know why she did it but, it looked kinda cute. Wait, what am I thinking ? Vulpix is my best friend, nothing more. Right ? To tell the truth, she has the best fur I have ever seen. Oh my Mew, she is so cute.

"Ow!" I yelled, half because of the pain and half because of being knocked out of my thoughts.

**Vulpix's POV**

_He just complimented me and then started to stare at me. Oh Arceus, those big hazel eyes are so handsome. Um, what did I just say, I mean think ? I can't think about him like that. I'm gonna forget that even happened. Oh, he's still staring at me ? Well, if does like me, that's why he staring at me. Naaa. I doubt it myself. It must be some of the juice from the Oran berries I ate that are still on my fur. Well, here 's something to knock him out that trance._

I threw the ball at him with all the power I could muster.

"Ow!", he yelped.

"I see you were staring at me. I must say I'm completely flattered. However, I can't play catch by myself. So, start catching and stop staring." I replied, with a bit too much authority.

I looked at my reflection in a puddle nearby. _No stains_, I thought.

**Third Person Omniscient**

_She knows I was staring at her ? Oh, what will she think of me now ? What if she thinks the only reason why I became her best friend was because I love her ? Well, I do , dont I ? Well, what exactly is love ? Uhh, when I go home, I 'm gonna ask Ma about this_, Eevee thought to himself. What he did not realize was that he was staring at Vulpix again and Vulpix grabbed the beach ball and threw at him again.

"I told you to stop staring. But, I really do enjoy it. It makes me feel like I'm a legendary in the flesh. Do it again. Please ? Pretty please? I'll be your best friend." Vulpix said.

_She loves it ? Wow ! I definitely need to ask Ma_, Eevee thought.

After staring at her for a good fifty seconds (which he really enjoyed), they started to play catch with the beach ball while standing on their hind legs. Then, they started to hit the beach ball with their tails back and forth.

**Buizel's POV**

While Eevee and Vulpix were playing with the beach ball, Mienfoo and I were talking. Dad was one of the best fighters in the entire world. I had always wanted to be just like him when I grew up. Mienfoo and I would fight and learn about some moves. Sometimes she told me about some math stuff. She kinda was a geek. We also had some sorta language for fighting by my grins. We taught Eevee and Vulpix some moves but because Eevee and Vulpix were a year younger than us so they really didn't know much about battles. Anyway, let's go to Mienfoo and I.

Mienfoo was my best friend slash sparring partner slash teamate. First, on anyday we would talk about stuff. Then, we would make up some combination moves and stuff like that. Finally, if we finished early enough, we went around the area trying to fight some loser team. So far, I had just got there so we would, as usual, talk.

"Hey! What 's up ?", she said.

"The sky." I answered.

Mienfoo started to laugh. Oh Arceus, I just love that smile. When we first met, I tried to be funny guy. When I saw her smile, I knew had to see it at least five times day. You see, first, she was just my best friend slash sparring partner slash teamate. Now she my best friend slash sparring partner slash teamate slash crush. Spy and Leafy talked about love a lot. Since I don't really know much about it, I had meant to ask Ma about love but, everytime was gonna, she was busy and I never got around to it. Though I might know little on that topic, I do know that Mienfoo and I have a connection that goes further than friends.

**Mienfoo's POV**

Okay. So, I think I'm in love with Buizel. You see he was very funny and all, but he started to enter my dreams since, I dont know when. And it wasn't _those _types of dreams, perv. He has a legendary grin. That grin just sends me to the Hall of Origin (Heaven). When we practice, I usually, okay, I _frequently_ ask him if he is alright. Sometimes it's serious and sometimes its just to see how he's doing. He always answers with that grin. That I'm-okay,-no-need-to-worry grin. Or that what's-up grin. Or an are-you-hungry-because-I'm-hungry-and-I-don't-want-you-to-feel-hungry-while-I'm-stuffing-my-face grin. Basically, he has an entire language of grins. And all of them are more awesome than Ditto's DNA system. Oops, my geeky part is growing on me.

"Okay, let's do some double combination moves. Oh, I know how 'bout BSMs (Battle Starting Moves). Lets do LRC (Long Range Combo) move 6 with some CRP (Close Range Punches) move 3, 5, or 12 at Point Blank and do DM (Defensive Manuver)18. And finally we land in FS (Fighting Stance) 32, 34, or 9.", I proposed.

"No way that's what I was just was thinking", he said, agreeing.

"Well, let's start.", I said.

We started by facing each other. Then, I put my weight on my left leg while he put his weight on his right leg (Same direction). Then I made a Focus Blast in my hands while he made a Water Pulse in his hands.

"Okay. Throw it up at a … 15 degree angle with full force."

"Why ? "

"With the amount of force used and with the trajectory we have, it should hit that rock over there."

The rock looked like it had holes in it. But, I wasn't worried. Erosion probably occurred and the rock was most likely thrown into water ealier. Look's like my geeky part has it benefits.

"Okay now!"

When we fired our respective energy orbs in the air it fused together. _Just as usual_, I thought. Unfortunately, the Focus Pulse, if you will, was completely off.

"Huh ? It was supposed to work. I can't believe it ! It's Unbelieveable!", I screamed in horror.

**Buizel's POV**

Mienfoo got a stick and started to do some calculations. Meanwhile, I started thinking to myself.

_Let's see. What can I do to impress Mienfoo. Maybe I can do some love joke or something. Then she might start to like me. No. She'll just think I'm kidding. Maybe I can take her to some sort of romantic place. No. That's too fast and then she'll think I'm weird. Umm. Umm._

I started to stare at the ground instead of Mienfoo while I thought of ways to tell her how I feel. On the ground were two Heart Scales. I did a silent prayer to Arceus to thank her for giving me the Heart Scales.

_Okay. Now, how do I give them to her?_ _Do I just walk up and hand them to her ? No. Its gonna be too awkward for both of us. Should I do a joke and slip them into her hand ? Maybe. But how do I say the joke ? Umm. Umm. Umm ..._

"Let's see. The first step was correct so, where did I go wrong ?", Mienfoo inquired.

She saw me standing and deep in thought. Fortunately, she didn't she the Heart Scales. I slipped them to my tail which hid them from her sight.

"Well, are you gonna help me or just stand there like a fool ?", Mienfoo said.

"Okay. We could umm, umm,", I started.

"Can you help me with my calculations ?", she asked.

"Umm. S-Sure.", I stuttered.

"Okay. The first steps were alright. But somewhere during the last and second to last steps the error occurred.", she said.

I checked her work. Very thorough and very accurate. She double-checked every step. I got down to the steps she was talking about. Nothing seemed wrong so, I guessed it the work was correct. Then I realized something.

_**Pokexpert will be right back at ya with ch. 2. plz read and review.**_


	2. A Rocky Start

**Tale of Two Brothers**

_** I'm sooooooooo (I feel that there is more emphasis on a word if its stretched out) sorry I didn't update. I was denied computer access for a looooonnnggg time. Any way, Pokexpert here again with another awesome chapter of TOTB. Plz read & review. Constructive criticism is well appreciated.**_

_**Characters**_

I didn't state any changes, did I ?

_**CHAPTER 2****: A Rocky Start**_

**Narrator's POV**

Previously on _Tale of Two Brothers_, Vulpix and Eevee started to develop feelings for each other however, they didn't admit it to themselves. On the other hand, Buizel and Mienfoo already did that. Now, they just have to tell each other. Finally, Mienfoo and Buizel were doing some fighting moves. Her moved missed so, Mienfoo checked her work and Buizel noticed something. (A/N: I suck at summaries, don't I ?)

**Buizel's POV**

I checked her work. Very thorough and very accurate. She double-checked (a true geek !)every step. I got down to the steps she was talking about. Nothing seemed wrong so, I guessed it the work was correct. Then I realized something.

When I realized the last step was correct, it hit me. The degree of our throw was correct but, our arm's position was hindering our force on the throw. Basically, our arms, in the position it was in, couldn't produce the force necessary to throw the Focus Pulse at the rock. So, we could take a step forward to get a greater force from our supporting arm (Worst follow up. EVER. Right ?).

"That's it !", I said yelled.

"What ? What ? Tell me !", she asked.

After I explained to her what I was thinking, she did something completely unexpected. I was so shocked but, hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Buizel. You're a genius.", she said as she hugged me.

The hug was very tight but, I was able to hand her one of the Heart Scales I got. I made sure it was the shinier one.

"Aww. Thanks, Buizel.", she said.

Then she did something even more unexpected. She kissed me. Well, she didn't kiss me on the lips. But, a kiss on the cheek is still a kiss.

"If this works out you'll get even more", she said with a somewhat seductive tone (?).

_Yes ! This is it ! Once this works out I can tell her how I feel. Then I won't have to feel nervous around her and maybe she might feel the same way. She wasn't serious about the kiss right ?_, I thought.

**Mienfoo's POV**

I really didn't know what I was doing or got myself into but, I was in love, you know. As the saying goes, "Love sometimes makes you do silly things".

_Yes ! This is it ! If this works out I can tell him how I feel. Then I won't have to feel nervous around him and maybe he might feel the same way. He knows I was serious about the kiss right ?_, I thought.

"Okay, after LRC (Author's Note: Do you remember ?) move 6, scratch that, its new so it's 21, do we do CRP 3, 5, or 12 ?", I said.

"CRP move 5. Followed by DM 18 then land in FS 9.", he said matter-of-factly.

"Okay. Let's do it !", I replied.

We started off with the LRC move 21 and shot it up in the air. While the rock was 'distracted' we ran up to it used our punches. Buizel did an Ice Punch while I did a Fire Punch (CRP). The rock moved slightly but, it didn't roll. Then, Buizel and I got the ground and used Iron Tail to propel us in the air (DM). Then, we did a backflip back to our original position. Our our way back to the ground, we stretched our feet out and crossed our arms to cover our face from any 'possible attacks' (FS). Once we landed there was smoke surrounding the rock.

"THAT WAS **AWESOME!**", I yelled at the top of my voice.

**Third Person Ominscient**

Mienfoo started to get really energetic until Buizel calmed her down.

"Mienfoo. Mienfoo. Calm down. ", Buizel said.

"Oh, sorry Buizel.", she said while blushing, "I kinda got a bit too much excited."

"Its okay. The plan worked, but you can't get excited evvveerrryyyttiiiimmmeeee a move is successful. You make me get worried about you. Really."

Mienfoo was silent.

"Really, Buizel?" Buizel nodded. "You're the best... Oh, and that reminds me. Your reward." Mienfoo said, blushing almost the entire time.

**Buizel's POV**

I was sweating bullets.

_Wait, she was serious? Oh Arceus, what am I gonna do? I didn't think this was gonna happen. I haven't been in this type of situation before. WHAT SHOULD I DO? Buizel just go with the flow. Calm down._

When I opened my eyes she started to lean in.

_Well that was fast._

**Thoughts in unison: **_I can't believe it . My 1__st__ kiss. Here goes nothing._

I followed suit and just when our lips were about to touch, (Author's Note: Should I make a cliffhanger. Naa. I'll be nice)

BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Arms,legs, and a head popped out of the holes in the 'rock'.

"Who dares to do that and get away with it. Aargh", the rock creature said. I looked at us and laughed. "Ha Ha .You two did this to me? Egh, It doesn't matter. You two will still suffer the same consquences."

**Mienfoo's POV**

_ You're kidding me. Just when I was about to have my 1st kiss, a rock transforms into some loser that challenges us to a battle. Well, I know that the rock didn't transform, but still, of all times, it had to be now. Why Arceus ? WWWWhhhhyyyyyy ?_

**Buizel's POV**

_ Are you serious ? Now ? It had to be now. And on top of it this loser wants to battle us. Oh my Mew. _

I looked at Mienfoo and she looked back. It was clear that we were upset.

"Taste my venom. Feel the power of my venom. Here's my Rollout. Hiyah!", he said

We weren't quite prepared to dodge his Rollout so, I shoved Mienfoo out of the way and took the full force of the Rollout.

"Buizel !", Mienfoo yelled.

While I was blown away from Rollout, I gave Mienfoo a Just- Hanging -Around grin in mid-air. Once I hit the ground it turned into a What -Just -Happened-To-Me grin. Five seconds later, Mienfoo was by my side.

"Buizel. How do you feel ?", Mienfoo asked.

"I'm alright.", I said, starting to get up, also trying to show my strength to Mienfoo.

Once I was fully up, he was headed right back at us faster than the first time. I tried to hide behind a tree but my leg said otherwise.

"DM 29. Now", Mienfoo said.

Instantly, we started to do series of backwards handsprings despite the pain in my leg which seemed to dissapear after the last one.

_Well, that was weird_, I thought.

Once we finished our handsprings, he stopped rolling. He ended up on both of our sides.

" DCS (Double Combo Strike) 17", I bellowed.

Instantly we hit the rock creature with our Iron Tail (Steel is super- effective of Rock types). He fell on his knees. He took a hard blow.

"Aargh !Golem will not be defeated !", he screamed. He tried a Rock Slide Attack but, Mienfoo and I did a quick roll to avoid it. We fired another Focus Pulse (Focus Pulse, Water Pulse + Focus Blast = a SEVERE blow to a Rock and Ground type pokemon, aka Golem) at him. He was blown back at the attack and and cloud of dust surrounded him.

" For a guy who talks in third-person, this Golem guy isn't much of a challenge.", I said to Mienfoo.

" Ditto (Get it ? For those who don't, why are you reading this Pokemon Fanfic if you don't know what a Ditto is ?)", she replied. We both laughed.

"You dare mock Golem ?" a loud voice said. "You will fall and beg for mercy."

"You're one to talk. You yourself are onestep away from being KO'd.", I taunted as I prepared and Ice Punch ( Again, SUPER effective).

" That's it. Take my Stone Edge !", Golem yelled.

Mienfoo and I (who stopped my Ice Punch) did a series of backwards flips (DM 30) to avoid the Stone Edge but, there was a pond nearby and we almost fell in.

" I've got you now", he said, slightly scaring me. (Author's Note: Another chance for a cliffhanger. I'll still be nice. Enjoy !)

He was right. He had us pinned against the lake. But out of nowhere, two green vines (Vine Whip, grass type attack that does 4x damage on a Rock and Ground type pokemon) smacked him silly. He ran as if Darkrai himself was in front of him.

"Leafy !", I said, grateful of her coming to our rescue.

"What were you thinking Buizel ? Battling that guy was a stupid idea. You could have gotten seriously injured. I hate to think about it but, you also could have been killed ! ", she said, with a lot of concern.

"Uh, I wasn't ", I replied. Mienfoo laughed. " And besides _he_ challenged _us_.", I explained.

" You could have ran away ", she said.

" He's one of those stubborn as a Sandslash, has a head harder than a Steelix and loves to pick fights like a Skarmory type of people ! ", I said.

"Oh, okay. If you're fine then I'm fine. Just don't put yourselves in danger. ", she said quite calmly for someone who was completely concerned two seconds ago.

"Are you okay, Mienfoo ? ", Leafy asked.

"I'm okay. ", she replied.

" Buizel, lets go. Ma has something to tell you and Eevee. And pleeeaasssee don't make upset. She already is ", Leafy said.

" Oh, okay. Bye Mienfoo. I'll see ya tommorow ", I said.

" Okay. Have a good night.", she replied.

We walked hom slow pace. While we were walking I asked Leafy what Ma was gonna tell us. She kept saying that we'll find out when we get there.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Eevee's POV**

Vulpix and I played with the beach ball all day so, we started to play tag.

"You're it !", Vuplix said to me, who chased me while I ran away from her.

"I will catch you, Eevee !", she said.

I ran to the top of a nearby hill and was tagged by Vulpix. I tag her back but, I stumbled on my left paw and fell down the hill, taking Vuplix with me. I landed on top of Vulpix.

_Wow, Vulpix fur was so soft and neat. And not to mention well-groomed. Its wonderful. She so cute, playful, and enegertic. No, she's just a friend. Oh, never mind whether or not I know exactly what love is, Vulpix is someone very important to me. _

**Vuplix's POV**

He tried to tag me and fell down the hill tripping me and landed at the bottom of the hill on top of me.

_His eyes are so handsome. So big. And the hazel color. Oh my Mew, he's gorgeous. No he's my friend, nothing more. He's kind, gentle, and friendly. Oh, who am I kidding, he's awesome. He's definitely a keeper._

It took me a while to realize that Eevee was on top of me (A/N: I just wanna stress how much I laughed while typing this). I giggled.

" Uh, Eevee ?", I said snapping him out of whatever trance he was in. "Can I have my body back ?".

"Oh. Uh yeah. S-Sorry", he replied.

**Third Person Omniscient**

Out of nowhere, Spy came to get Eevee. She was slightly concerned since Eevee was not where he usually was. While looking, she saw the whole incident. She was very confused because she thought at first, that Eevee was in the process of mating withVulpix. However, she was no longer perplexed after getting a little bit closer. She told Eevee the same thing Leafy told to Buizel (Ma needed to tell them something and not to make get upset). When Eevee asked, she kept saying that he'll find out soon.

_** What does Ma want to talk about ? Will Buizel and Eevee confess their feelings ? Will I tell you ?Probably not. What will happen to everyone ? How will this story end ? Could this story affect my reviews ? Will I ever get a review ? Why is this a list of hypothetical questions ?**_

_** These answers and more on the Ch.3 of Tale of Two Brothers. Stay tuned readers, writers, and fellow Pokefans. Pokexpert out. **_

_**SPOILER ALERT**_

_**if you don't want to know I suggest that you leave the page.**_

_**Ma's talk is actually about what EV (an ironic abbreviation for Eevee, well for Pokemon gamers) and Buizel were stumped about and the reason is actually in the character summaries/ desciptions. **_

_**Okay now I'm out. By the way I'm hope my first review is not a flame. NO flaming, period.**_


End file.
